To Belong
by Jody14
Summary: A little boy, a deathly assasin. One simple task. To kill the boy. Soon, the task turns out to be much harder than Pein thought it would be. PeinxNaruto -  PeinNaru  protective love.


_**A.N.:**_ Okay… I had nothing else to do, I cleaned my room, I helped mom pack, the work was done, so I decided to type this, since I had too much time on my hands. Another cute PeinxNaru story I had written down in my notebook, but sadly stuff isn't gonna end up well in this one. So if you don't like sad stories... maybe you shouldn't read this one. I'm just giving you a warning.

_Jody14-chan_

_**To Belong**_

"This is the kid?"

Pein leaned back on his chair and took the photo from his boss, Madara Uchiha. A little blond eight-year-old kid was grinning from it.

"You think you can do this?"

"Guess so, he shouldn't be much trouble. I mean he's about eight, right?"

"You shouldn't take this so lightly, you know? He's a heir of a man of weight around here, Minato Namikaze. Almost a little prince. Naruto is going to take his father's place when he grows up. Don't make mistakes, Pein. This is important."

"Why would you want me to get rid of him? To take his family's position?"

"Sharp as always. If we only kidnapped him it wouldn't have a point. We have to get rid of him, and after that we can take care of his father."

Pein's eyes drifted back to the pair of blue ones on the photo.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You better do your best, you know how much you cost. You can't afford to fail."

Pein grinned. Even though Madara threatened he would kick him out if he screwed up, he was still wasn't afraid of him.

"Don't sweat it, 'kay? I'll get him off your back."

"Good boy."

Madara grinned and Pein put Naruto's photo in his pocket.

"It won't be easy to miss him anyway, I mean... how many people walk around with whiskers cut in their cheeks?"

"You've got their adress on the back of the photo."

Pein pouted.

"What, I don't even have to go and look for him? You're making this way too easy, I expected it to be at least a little more challenging."

"Look, Naruto is the least of your worries now. The real problem is his father. He's watching over his kid as a hawk, if you want a challenge, get around hat first."

"And that's when whole 'Naruto' bussines begins?"

"Yes."

Pein stood up, put his hands in his pockets and left towards the door.

"Oh yeah, Pein? One more thing."

"What?"

"Please, once again, don't screw up."

"Whatever."

Pein left and closed the door behind him.

How the heck did he end up like this? How much worse could his life get... if at least his mother and father would still be alive...

He was an orphan. Ended up on the street at the age of four. Had to steal food to survive. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Madara found him and took him under his wing. He said he'd get him food and shelter. But what kind of guy Madara really was...

A serial killer undercover. He had lots of followers and trained them all to be the town's best assasins you can get. As soon as Pein was old enough to deal with this, he got this job ofcourse.

At first Madara didn't entrust him with important tasks. There was one time he had to kill a girl, since Madara had a drink or two and told her too much. Few years later he killed a detective that got on Madara's tracks. And these were just two.

Pein had killed so many, he didn't count anymore.

And now Madara wanted him to kill a little boy.

This world isn't spinning the right way...

Pein leaned on the tree bark and watched the villa. Minato was sitting in the garden laughing while he was watching Naruto chasing butterflies.

Pein sighed and sank back into the shadow of the tree. He couldn't do this. How could he, he knew how it is, to lose everything.

"Look, daddy, look!"

Little boy ran back to his father and spreaded his hands. A beautiful white butterfly flew from them into the sky above. Minato lifted his son in his lap and they watched the butterfly disappear in the distance together.

Pein moved his eyes from the spot he had last seen the white bug. His gaze drifted back to the pair. Naruto stretched out in his father's lap and yawned.

"I love you, daddy..."

Minato smiled and gently kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I know, Naruto. Love you too..."

Pein turned his back on them and wandered towards the shadows of the forest nearby. How could Madara expect him, to kill this kid? He wouldn't afford the fate that was meant for Naruto to anyone, not even to his worst enemy. And yet, his task was to kill a little boy. To make the only bright light in Minato Namikaze's life go out. The only bright light he had left.

As soon as he was sure he wouldn't see loving father anymore he leaned on the tree bark with his back, sat down, pulled his knees to his chest and laid his forehead on his knees. He could feel tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I love you too... daddy..."

He whispered the words he used to say so many times so long ago. But pretty words couldn't bring his father back to life. They culdn't bring back his mother either.

Pein sighed and closed his eyes.

Maybe he'll kill the kid after all. Maybe tomorrow...

"What's wrong with you, Pein?"

"I don't know."

Pein was leaning his forehead on the desk in Madara's office. He seriously didn't want to deal with this now.

"Don't tell me you didn't get the chance to kill him in week and a half. I can't stand lies, Pein."

"I know."

Pein lifted his head and leaned it on his hands.

"I just can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't do it."

"You can't what?"

"Like you care!"

Pein stood up. Madara was annoying, seriously annoying.

"Like you care about the reasons I can't kill that kid! I'm resigning off this task, and I'm doing it right now!"

Before he knew it, Madara was pinning him to the wall with hs elbow on Pein's chest. He could hear his ribs cracking under the force of the pressure.

"Be a good boy."

Madara's cruel voice hissed in his ear.

"I saved you, remember? You owe me your life. I could of stand there like everyone else and let that merchant kill you, the little street rat you were. If I wouldn't walked over to him and stopped him you'd be long gone. You don't want to get on my bad side, Pein. Do as I say, and it'll be all much easier."

Madara moved his arm away. Pein fell on his knees holding on his ribs.

"You haven't made a move for a week and I'm not waiting anymore. I'll make a move and make sure you get a chance to kill Naruto. If you're not doing it, when the chance shows, I'll take you as my enemy and send my assasins after you. And none of us wants that, right?"

Madara turned around and left. Pein remained sitting there, leaning against the wall. He didn't have to take this, dammit. If Madara wanted to kill that kid that badly, he should do it himself. He just couldn't bring himself to shed his blood.

Pein was leaning his head on the tree bark, watching the villa again. Minato wasn't there. Naruto was. He was playing and kicking the ball around. Probably Minato was just inside the house.

Pein grinned. Naruto's kick was great. He doubt that he had ever seen a kid that had a kick with that much force. At least not eight-year-old.

Naruto kicked the ball again and this time the force of his kick send it flying over the fence. The ball rolled over the grass all the way to the tree where Pein was standing. Naruto's eyes followed the ball at first, and then focused on the seventeen years old boy standing next to the tree. Pein kicked the ball in the air and caught it. Naruto slowly left the safe shelter of the garden and walked over to Pein.

"Here."

Pein handed him the ball.

"You've got a good kick. Keep practicing."

"Thanks."

Naruto took the ball back, but he didn't walk back to the garden. He kept staring curiously at the older boy.

"Uuum... who are you? I don't know you, right?"

"No. I guess not."

"Well, who are you then?"

Pein laughed.

"I'm nobody."

Naruto pouted.

"Yeah right, nobody my butt! I can't be standing here and talking to nobody, right?"

"Okay, okay, fine..."

Pein thought about it. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell him his real name.

"Look, let's just put it this way then. I'm not really someone you should worry about. Go and kick the ball, and I won't bother you."

Naruto pouted again.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere, you know?"

"I guess not, that's why I told you to go kick the ball."

"Come on, pleeaseee? Just tell me your name."

Pein sighed. Man, he was troublesome.

"It's Pein."

"Pein?"

"You wanted to know, right?"

"Do you seriously expect me to belive that this is you name?"

"What would I gain by lying?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a weird name."

"Nice, I'm glad to have your opinion. Care to tell me what else is weird about me?"

Pein rolled his eyes.

"Um... piercings."

"What about them?"

"Uuumm... do they hurt?"

"No, if you don't try and pull. Then it hurts like hell."

"Oh."

Naruto shut up for a second.

"Okay, then I won't try to pull. Anything else I should know about you?"

"Hey, brat, are you trying to get data on me or something? Go kick your ball before you get hurt."

"Okay, okay."

Naruto laughed.

"It was nice to meet you... Pein."

Naruto gave him a hug and ran off to the garden. Pein just stared at him in disbelief. What a weird kid. Did he just hug him? And he's supposed to take his life? That kid had no idea who Pein really was.

And that was the exact reason, that kept him from killing Naruto in the spot.

It was almost nighttime. Pein was sitting next to the same tree, watching the house. There was a light in upper floor. Seemed like Minato was reading Naruto a bedtime story. Naruto wasn't concentrated though. Pein could see him glancing through the window from time to time. He couldn't see him, ofcourse. The tree's shadow was too dark and moon was behind the clouds today.

Pein lifted his head and silently watched Minato smile and give Naruto a goodnight kiss on forehead. Right now he just wanted to be sitting in that bright room with them, with no worries at all.

Sadly, that wasn't how things work.

He slowly closed his eyes. All that 'killer' job was wearing him out. He knew he won't be able to do what Madara wanted him to. Maybe it's best if he leaves. Forgets Madara. Gets his life back. He had to started a new.

He blinked and watched the moon slowly show up from behind the cloud. His breathing was slowing down.

To forget.

Maybe it would be for the best...

_New blow._

_More pain._

_Pein's hand clenched into fist when he tried to hold back the scream. The merchant standing above him lifted the pipe for the last time._

"_Well brat? You have any last words?"_

"_I...I'm sorry..."_

"_No, you're not. Not yet. There's no excuse for stealing Once a thief, always a thief."_

_The next blow left Pein semi-conscious on the ground. Pein sobbed. It wasn't like he was stealing jewels and valuables. Or selling drugs to survive. Not even close. Like he'd ever sink that low._

"_Look... I'm... really sorry... You have to... understand. At least, try to... I have no parents... no money... and no food... what would you do... in my place..."_

_The merchand grinned, pulled the gun from his pocket and put it to the boy's head._

"_I'd go and get myself a job. Say your last prayers, kid. You're an unimprovable case anyway, maybe I should just put you out of your misery here and now."_

_Why nobody ever wanted to help... they were just watching... just passing by..._

"_Hey, you! Put the gun down! He's just a kid, you know he can't earn money to pay you, nobody'll give a seven-year-old a job. I'm gonna pay you for whatever he has stolen, just let him live in exchange."_

_Pein blinked for the last time. His body was going numb. The voices were becoming distant. The light was fading. He could barely feel a pair of arms lifting him off the pavement._

_Probably he was dying right now._

_He couldn't see._

_He couldn't hear._

_He couldn't feel._

_What happens next?_

_Darkness._

_Darkness._

_Still darkness._

_Even more darkness._

"_Pein?"_

_Still nothing but darkness._

"_Pein can you hear me?"_

_Bright light._

_Heck, if only that was Heaven._

"_They told me you probably won't pull through... you have to fight Pein. At least try to fight for your life..."_

_Pein blinked._

_No more darkness. Lots of white._

"_Hey there. You're finaly awake."_

_Pein blinked again. The man next to him grinned._

"_What are you so cofused about? You're still alive, aren't you? That's what matters."_

"_Where... am I anyway?"  
_

_Pein whined as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Trying to sit up was a mistake. He wrapped his arm tight around his body. He soon realized that he could feel bandages under his fingers._

"_Stop torchering yourself." Man stopped grinning. "You're in the hospital, you've finaly woken up from komma after a year."  
_

"_I've been out cold for a year?"_

"_Yes. You've been out cold for a year."_

_Pein's eyes slowly closed._

_What have they done to him..._

_What did he do to deserve this..._

"_I barely managed to save you. Your right wrist was broken and at least five of your ribs, if I'm not mistaken. Not to mention all those bruises. They said that there's no point in trying to save you. That you were dying. But these days people are willing to do anything, if you show them the right ammount of money. Even saving a kid that they resent."_

"_Was that... your voice? Someone told me I had to fight for my life, was that you?"_

"_Oh yeah, that... that was about three months ago. Even after that guy has pinned you down to pavement you didn't want to give up. I didn't want you to give up now. I knew your will was probably in pieces, but you still didn't give up. You're back."_

"_You called me by my name... well... the name I choose to have."_

"_What, Pein? They told me. You're pretty famous around these parts, all the merchants hate you. There's not a single one that hasn't lost some of his stuff to you."_

"_But..."_

"_No but's Pein. If that guy had right about anything he had right abot this. There's no excuse for stealing. Stealing is stealing, not matter the reason. By saving you I've put my good name on the line. Be worth it. Okay?"_

_Pein sighed._

"_Okay."_

"_Good boy."_

_Madara ruffled his hair and Pein smiled. After three years of suffering he finaly felt warmth again._

Pein blinked and woke up. Dreams again. But the warmth was real enough. It was so very warm... and bright. He rubbed his eyes and bounced on his feet.

The villa was on fire. Pein could feel his heart pounding.

This couldn't be happening, this can't be happening...

He rushed towards the house and kicked the door open.

There was no one in the hallway. Pein had to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve. His eyes were wattering due to the tick smoke. It was so hard to see anything...

He made his way into the living room. He found a little boy curled into the ball on the floor.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!"

Pein shook his body to wake him up. Naruto was already benumbed since he inhaled too much smoke. He was barely breathing. But he still managed to open his eyes.

"Da... daddy..."

"Sorry. I'm not your dad."

Pein lifted him on his back.

"Come on, we're leaving."

He tore a shred from his sleeve and gave it to Naruto.

"Use this to cover your mouth and nose, you've inhaled enough of the smoke already. I don't know if it'll be any help, but better this than nothing."

Naruto obeyed and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Are you a fireman?"

"No."

"Rescuer?"

"No."

"Who are you then?"

"You don't remember? We've been talking this afternoon."

Naruto leaned back so he could see his saviour.

"Pein!"

He cuddled closer to him.

"I'm so glad you're here..."

"Yeah, it's a good thing I stayed. What were you doing in the living room anyway?"

"I was trying to get out."

Pein lifted his eyes. The door was blocked, the ceiling broke down and cut him off the way out.

"Shit..."

Pein carried Naruto back to the living room.

Bingo.

Window.

Pein kicked hard, and the glass broke. Carefully, trying not tu cut either of them he carried Naruto out of the burning house.

"Come on, come on, start breathing!"

Pein gently slapped Naruto to snap him out of his trance.

"You're not in there anymore, you're supposed to breathe."

Naruto cuddled closer to him.

"Why did you come back?"

"Do I need a reason to come back?"

"I don't know..."

They were both quiet for the time being.

"So... where's your dad?"

Naruto sobbed.

"Come on, don't tell me..."

"My daddy... my daddy is gone..."

"Oh, Naruto..."

Pein pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry..."

He kept trying to comfort the boy. Naruto finaly realised the weight of the consequences the fire carried. Minato Namikaze was dead. Just a few minutes later he was screaming in horrofying pain in his chest.

"Hey, hey, calm down... come on, Naruto, stop crying and calm down..."

Pein laid his hand on top of Naruto's head and kept holding him close to calm him down. It seemed to be working. Naruto burried his face in his shirt and stopped crying after a while. Pein leaned his head on Naruto's. He'd be crying himself, but he had no tears left. He had seen die too many people close to him.

"It'll be okay, I promise..."

"No, no it won't... It'll never be okay again..."

"It'll be fine. You have to keep living. I know how cruel it sounds, but this is your life. It's your life you have to bring to the end. Okay? Don't give up now."

Naruto didn't answer. He was watching the stars from Pein's lap. About half an hour later he closed his eyes. Pein watched him for some time. He reached in his pocket and his fingers touched the blade.

"Come on, Pein. Here's your chance. Kill him, as long as he's asleep."

Madara was watching the two through the binoculars. This was pefect. Naruto trusted Pein completely. He could have done anything he wanted. Anything. The kid literary laid his life in Pein's hands.

He watched Pein pull the knife from his pocket.

"Come on, stab him."

Madara grinned as he watched Pein lift his hand. Just a moment later a silent 'thud' could be heard.

The knife was stuck in the tree bark.

"You little backstabber..."

Madara reached in his pocket. He had a plan in store, if this happened. He turned to the two of his assasins he brought with him.

"Kill Naruto with no mercy, but let Pein live. I want to deal with him myself. Is that clear?"

"It's clear."

Assasins disappeared in the treetops. A cruel smile appeared on Madara's face.

"Just you wait, Pein... this little game of yours won't go by unpunished."

Pein let Naruto sleep in his lap. The boy cuddled closer to him from time to time. He looked so peaceful and Pein just couldn't bring himself to lay a hand on his head and stroke his hair.

Naruto was pure. Way too pure. So what did this make him? A murderer. He didn't have the right to touch a child as pure as Naruto. He didn't have the right to say 'he means a lot to me.'

Naruto was nothing more than one of his victims. One of the victims of this cruel game he played. But at the same time he was so much more...

He could hear the sound metal cutting the air. Just in the right moment he grabbed Naruto and pulled him away. On the spot where the boy's head was resting just a few seconds ago remained a knife stabbed in the ground.

Naruto slowly blinked and woke up.

"What is it... what's going on?"

" Don't worry, just hold on to me, okay?"

Naruto's eyes finaly noticed two other men. He hid behind Pein's back.

"That was a bad move, Pein."

The first male grinned.

"You shouldn't have left yourknife behind. It's the only weapon you had. How are you going to protect him now?"

"Knife?"

Naruto's grip on Pein's left hand tightened.

"What knife?"

Pein was begging in his thoughts that Madara had enough consciousness and won't try to separate him from Naruto. There weren't lots of chances for that, but he could still bet on that low percent of chances he'd leave Naruto alone. His plead wasn't granted.

"The knife, that was meant to kill you, Naruto. You didn't seriously think Pein was your friend, did you. That he loves you, that he cares? It was his job to kill you. He's on our side, he belongs with us."

"Pein?"

Naruto's voice was cold as ice. Pein sighed.

"He's telling the truth. But there's one thing they're wrong about. I do care."

He turned his head and locked his eyes with Naruto's. He was trying to convince him not to run away, he was begging him to stay without a word.

And Naruto did exactly the opposite.

"He's doomed."

First of the assasins grinned., and followed Naruto. The other one stayed long enough to give Pein a resentive look, and followed his companion.

"That's what happens, when you turn your back on your boss, Pein. It was nice knowing you."

Pein remained standing there and staring somewhere into the ground.

Naruto was completely powerless against them. He had no chance. He couldn't just leave him alone with those two, could he? He turned around and followed them, hoping he would reach Naruto before Madara's guys do.

"You don't stand a chance, brat! If you stop running, it might hurt a lot less, you'll be dead in an instant!"

Naruto jumped to the right and the blade missed him. It still left a cut on his left arm though.

He had to get away, he had to get away now...

He screamed when the next knife left a deep cut in his right arm. The eight one stabbed in his back, not enough to killed him though. He barely managed to drag himself to the nearest bushed. He crawled under them, hoping that they wouldn't find him.

Soon he heard the voices right above him. They were looking for him.

"Come on, kid enough with playing this little game of hide-and-seek! We don't have all day, come out and don't try our patience!"

The voices were slowly moving towards the right. They were still too damn close though. He was almost too scared to breathe.

"Hey..."

Someone muzzled him, before Naruto could whine in fear.

"It's okay, don't fight back, you'll only cause them to return. We have to deal with this really carefully, okay?"

Pein picked up the closest rock and threw it towards the bushes on the opposite side of the glade. Those guys fell for it and left towards the direction that sound came from. Pein used the chance and pulled Naruto in the other direction. As soon as he was sure they couldn't see or hear them anymore he swung on the tree branch.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, dragging me away like that?" Naruto growled. "You guys set an ambush together, didn't you?"

"I never set anything up, okay? It's only your conclusion. I never wanted to do this, ever since I've seen you for the first time. And besides if I really wanted to kill you, I could easily let you die in your own house and burn to death. It would be much easier. You'd be dead, and I wouldn't have to take responsibility. Well, at least not for killing you directly."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me they wanted to kill me and my dad?"

"It's not your dad they wanted, it was you. Your father merely died because he was in their way, get it?"

"That's not the point! I want to know why were you hiding all this, I mean at least I could of save him."

"Jeez, you think it's all that easy? You sure are an optimist."

"Pein?"

"What?

"You... never betrayed me, right?"

"No. I didn't."

Before they knew it, there was a loud bang. Pein whined when he felt gunshot tearing through his shoulder and he lost his balance. They both fell of the branch towards the ground far below.

"Pein! Pein open your eyes!"

Naruto sobbed, holding to the older boy's body for his dear life.

"Come on, wake up, dammit!"

Pein blinked and shook his head. Just a few meters left. He kicked hard towards the tree bark to slow their falling down.

"Hold on!" 

They rolled over the ground and a few seconds later Pein's back hit the tree. He whined in pain, but still decided to check the wound on his right shoulder.

"Pein, you're hurt..."

"Yeah well nice of you to notice, captain obvious." Pein growled. "How about those injuries you have?"

Pein took off his jacket and wrapped it around Naruto's body to stop the bleeding, then he glanced over to his shoulder. The sleeve was torn appart, and his arm didn't seem in much better shape either. The shot didn't hit the mark, it only grazed him. Pein was pretty sure the gunman was aiming for his head or heart. Also, he was pretty sure who the gunman was.

He leaned his head on the tree and pulled Naruto closer.

"Are you going to be... okay?"

"Yeah. Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Look, we've gone through all this to keep you safe. Leave, before they find us."

"But..."

"Look, this is for the best anyway. I killed so many people. I knew I had to pay for it someday, and I knew the price would probably be my own life. That's how things go in the assasin world. But I want you, to live. I don't want you to die just like another little victim, only because of my mistakes. I'm pretty sure they're coming for me. After betraying them like this it would be weird if they wouldn't. I still want you to pull through. You have to live."

"But I don't want to!"

Naruto sobbed.

"I lost my daddy, I'm losing you now... if I survive, where am I going to go? I don't want to live my life all alone, without you and daddy! Then it's best if I die too, that's what they wanted!"

"Remember what I told you before, Naruto? No matter how cruel it is, this is your life, it's your life you have to bring to the end."

"And I'll finish it right now." 

Pein pulled Naruto behind him and grinned when he felt a gun on his forehead.

"Hi again, Madara."

"Stop playing dumb. I'll kill you, here and now."

Naruto sobbed and cuddled in Pein's lap. He didn't want this to happen.

"But before I do, I'll let you in on a little secret I've been keeping from you for years. Take a good look at this gun. It's the last thing you'll ever see anyway. Does it ring a bell?"

Pein's gaze drifted to the gun.

It really was familliar. Like he had seen it before. It was almost like...

"Don't tell me."

"You remember, don't you? This is the gun that merchant tried to kill you with back then. It's the same one. You know why? Like I've told you that time, people are willing to do anything, if you show them the right ammount of money. What do you think, why have they never chased after you when you stole their stuff? He was the only one who did it. They felt sorry about you, Pein. They'd give you some food, if you only had asked. You were too afraid of them to simply say please. It was so easy, you gave me the reason yourself. You were fast, agile, everything the street has taught you to be. You only needed some training, and you could have become one of the deathliest assasins. But I couldn't just walk up right to you. So I paid one of them to hurt you and pretend I saved your life. That idiot overdid it though, he send you into the hospital on the stretcher. But luckily you pulled through. It was so damn easy."

Naruto could feel Pein's hand on his back clench into fist.

"You set this all up, didn't you, Madara?"

"Ofcourse I did. You were so naive, it wasn't a problem to set this whole thing up."

"What did you do to my mother and father, you bastard?"

"So you connected this, huh? It's really too bad I need to kill you, you're to smart for your they didn't blow themselves up. I send my assasins to burn the house, while you were away. I've been watching your family for a long time and I noticed you were smart. If I wanted to have you I had to get rid of your parents first."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Maybe. Don't worry, you'll be gone soon anyway. I promise I'll make it quick, you won't even feel the pain. You'll be gone in an instant."

Madara's finger pulled the trigger. Naruto sobbed and cuddled closer to Pein.

_Bang!_

Pein could hear the sound, but couldn't feel the pain. He couldn't feel Naruto's small body shiver in his arms and leaning closer to him. He couldn't feel the boy's silent tears on his shoulder.

He was long gone.

Pein slowly blinked.

White.

Lots of white.

How did he get here?

He could feel someone move in his lap. He glanced over to the little blond.

"Naruto?"

The boy blinked.

"Hey, you're up already? Let me sleep for a while, please?"

"Forget that, where are we anyway?"

Somebody laughed.

"You two are weird... it's Heaven, boys. Heaven."

Pein lifted his head. A grown man was closing up to them. He seemed so familliar though. Blonde hair... deep blue eyes...

All of the sudden, Naruto bounced on his feet.

"Daddy, daddy!"

He ran off and cuddled in Minato's arms.

"Oh jeez, my little Naruto..."

Minato lifted his son in his lap and walked over to Pein.

"So you're that dangerous assasin that was supposed to kill my little boy?"

Pein sighed. Oh, crap.

"I'm sorry, Pein."

Minato smiled and laid his had on top of Pein's head.

"You were trying so hard to protect my son... yet you had to pay with your life. He shot you in the head, and he didn't hesitate shooting a little boy. How the heck did you end up with a guy like this?"

"He... shot me?"

"He shot you. A few hours after one's death one's soul can remain in the place where the person died. I choose to stay, but you two were sent right up to Heaven. I saw what he did to you, your bodies are still lying next to that tree, a kilometer and a half from the place my house used to stand."

"But..."

"How did you get in Heaven? I don't know it myself, Pein. Maybe trying to protect an innocent child had something to do with it. You did some pretty bad things, Pein. But even I knew you weren't all bad. So did Naruto. In the evening, when I read him a bedtime story, he just couldn't stop talking about you. He kept asking me if he could have an older brother. I guess he wanted me to adopt you. I'd do it if I could, but just a few hours later it was too late."

Pein's eyes drifted back to Naruto.

"You really wanted all this?"

Naruto nodded.

"You seriously wanted me to be your big brother?"

Naruto grinned and nodded again. He ran back to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you. I always will. I don't care what you did and what you do from now on. You'll always be my big brother. Okay?"

Pein smiled, kneeled down next to him and pulled him close. He could feel his eyes water. And this time it wasn't the smoke.

"We're dead, Naruto. We have no future."

"Maybe not down there. But we have it here."

Minato pulled them both into his arms. And finaly after a really really long time Pein smiled again. The warmth of Minato's embrace reminded him, how it was to be loved. How it is, to belong.


End file.
